I Have a Twin?
by tsuna27kety
Summary: Tsuna had a twin that he forgot about? They're both in the mafia and competing for the title Vongola Decimo?   Note: The story will most likely not be completed by me.


Title: I Have a Twin!

Pairings : not sure yet

Discliamer: I own nothing but the imagination used for the plot

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

Normal

_Narrative_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A peaceful, sunny day in Namimori, Japan. In the Sawada residence, two 9 year old twins are fighting.<strong>_

"_**You're so annoying! I hate it when people always mistake me for you, you Dame-Tsuna!"**_

"_**You think I like it when everyone thinks I'm the cool smartass you! Whenever I say no I'm Giotto's twin brother and they all go awe, never mind. You think I like being the unpopular one that gets bullied all the time and have no friends! You're all mister playboy popular and has the whole school as your friends, even the teachers!"**_

"_**Well I can't even believe that were related! You may look like me but you're completely different. How can my brother be such an unpopular loser that fails at everything! Every time I look at you I think I'm looking into a mirror! IT'S SO DAMN ANNOYING. I wish I can move in with dad so I'll be away from you. Maybe I can go to some private school with my grades!"**_

"_**Fine then, go ask mom if you can! Life will be somewhat easier without you and I'm sure you'll find more friends and girls to go out with than here! You're already going out with the girl I like!"**_

"_**Not my fault you're some weak chicken that doesn't even have enough guts to tell the girl he liked for 4 years that he loves her. I'm going to ask mom if I can move to Italy with dad, WITHOUT YOU!" **_

_**SLAM! **_

* * *

><p><em><span>Giotto had then moved to Italy with his dad. During the next few years Tsuna had lived in peace without Giotto, but due to a car accident when he was 13 he lost some of his memories including memories that he ever had a brother. His mother, Nana, never mentioned his brother. During middle school a sadistic hitman tutor by the name of Reborn came along and told him he was one of the heirs to the famous mafia family, Vongola, and had trained Tsuna to be one of the strongest and smartest and had helped him assemble his guardians. It's been almost a year and a half since he had come and now Tsuna is the smartest and most popular in school. He has a weak, cute, uke appearance and everyone in school considers him weak but actually he is the strongest in the school and stronger than 2 of the candidates to be Vongola boss. He had beat Varia and obtained the rings and already beat Byakuran in the future. His guardians (all but Lambo who attends Namimori grade school) attend namimori middle. Hibari, Mukuro, and Royhei are all 3<span>__rd__ years (though Hibari and Mukuro were supposed to graduate Hibari says he has "personal reasons" for not graduating and Mukuro used one of his illusions on the principal…no more needed to be said). Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Chrome are 2nd years. Tsuna is also Student Council President and Gokudera is Vice President and right-hand man. Hibari, Mukuro, and Tsuna are part of the Disciplinary Committee (Hibari had lost a bet to Mukuro and Tsuna was forced to fight Hibari by Reborn but lost since he couldn't harm his stuborn guardian). _

_Giotto on the other hand never forgot about his precious little brother. He actually loved his twin a lot but only left him so he wouldn't get involved in the mafia. Giotto knew about the mafia ever since he was 6 when enemy mafia had attacked him and Tsuna while they were sleeping but he had woken up because of the ruckus and saw how his dad had killed the 2 enemies. His dad told him everything about the mafia and how he and Tsuna were the next heirs to be boss of Vongola. While he had traveled around Italy for those 5 years he had assembled his Guardians: G, Asari Ugetsu, Alaude, Daemon Spade, Lampo, Knuckles. Now he is planning on going to Japan… to his brother. (Sorry if the intro was too long and boring)._

* * *

><p>Location: Namimori Middle school<p>

"JUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled as he tried to catch up to his beloved boss at the gates of school.

"Hia, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said turning around with that cute innocent confused look.

"Ma, Ma Gokudera. You look like you just ran a marathon. Haha!" Yamamoto who was walking with Tsuna.

"SHUT UP BASEBALL FREAK!"

"Gokudera-kun what were you about to say?"

"O-oh. Good morning Judaime. I was looking through the files you asked me to check from the student council yesterday and apparently there will be a new transfer student today and he'll be attending our class as well. But what is strange is that when I did a background check on him I only found very little. It didn't say anything about his family and what's stranger is… he has the same last name as yours Judaime…"

Dangerous aura in the air and silence. "What's his name, Gokudera-kun? "

"Giotto Taru Sawada…"

Dead silence…. The late bells rang and Hibari and his trusty tonfas appear. "Get to class or I'll bite you to death, Herbivores!"

"We're going Hibari-san"

"Omnivore the principal called for you." Walks away.

"You guys go to class without me, ok."

"Of course Judaime! Anything you say!/Haha, sure thing Tsuna."

Tsuna walked down the halls to the principal's office.

"Pardon the intrusion."

There on the couch sat a man that looked just like Tsuna but with blonde hair. _I wonder if he bleached his hair. It doesn't look natural. I haven't seen him in the list of students. He must be the new transfer student Gokudera was talking about,Giotto Taru Sawada. ...The same last name as me, hm... I better be careful around him. Gokudera said that he couldn't even find anything about his family…_

"A-Ano, are you the new transfer student Giotto?"

* * *

><p>I might continue the story but i don't have many ideas to work with to continue this story, so anyone is welcome to continue it for me or correct, it but please, can you tell me before hand. I'd like to see how the story comes along from another writer.<p>

If anyone is intrested in my ideas messages me, though you might not get an immediate reply.


End file.
